Promise
by Evide
Summary: When Kouji leaves home for a few days, he promises Kouichi that he'd come back as soon as he could, so Kouichi plans to wait for him. Takuya is there, too, of course, and with him there, nothing can go wrong, right?


A pointless little story, which turned out different than I had expected. Implied brotherly love between the twins, and Takuya-Kouichi friendship. Could be interpreted as shounen-ai, depending on the way you look at it. Happy Thanksgiving, minna-san!

**Promise**

"Look, Kouichi, I'll only be gone for a few days."

"I know..."

"I swear to come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"...Promise?"

Kouji gave his twin brother a warm, comforting hug. "I promise." Kouichi sighed a bit into the embrace, then they let go of eachother. A train hissed into the station noisily and the twin's expressions slowly melded into sad smiles.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Kouichi said quietly, shaking his head lightly to clear his teary vision.

"...I know. Don't worry." Kouji's hand absently ran through his brother's hair and the intercom of the train asked for passengers to please exit via the sliding doors and watch their step.

"...Goodbye then, Kouji..." Kouichi said, looking down at his feet sullenly.

"Don't say that." Kouji soothed, his hand in his brother's hair resting onto the other's shoulder. "I'll see you in a few days. It isn't goodbye."

A small smile played over the slightly-elder twin's lips. "Okay. See you in a few days." Kouji smiled as well, his hand going to squeeze his brother's hand comfortingly. Then he took a few steps away, and turned and boarded the train.

Kouichi stood there in his spot, staring into the window of the train until the sight of it disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, and with it, his twin brother. A small sigh escaped him, and his smile faded from his face and his blue eyes turned sullen.

A glove-clad, supportive hand landed on the elder-twin's shoulder, shaking it friendly.

"C'mon, buddy. Cheer up. It's not like he's gonna be gone for very long!" A one Takuya Kanbara gave his friend a wide, easy smile, confidence radiating from his brown, firey eyes. "Don't look so down."

"It's the first time we've been apart... since... since..." Kouichi faltered, shaking his head.

"I know. But it's not that bad." Still the wide smile didn't cease from Takuya's face. "Besides, it's only a little meeting. What could happen?"

Kouichi shivered a little. "Don't say that... you'll jinx it." Kouichi mumbled, though goodheartedly. Takuya gave the other a blank stare for a moment, before smiling and patting the other boy's back.

"Haha, I guess that means that Kouji will be coming home with a broken leg!"

"Hey! I said don't jinx him!"

Their friendly quarrel followed them to their ride, then the two friends split ways as they came to their separate homes.

—break—

His weight shifted from foot to foot nervously, eyes shifting from the clock to the tunnel to the screen that showed all train cancellations and delays. It had been exactly three days since Kouji left, and Kouichi was standing in the same place where his brother had left, awaiting his arrival.

Takuya stood to his side, smiling casually but looking otherwise bored.

"You do realize that Kouji's train doesn't come for an hour?" Takuya asked, chuckling under his breath. There was not a reply as Kouichi held a breath when a train pulled into the station, letting off passengers and boarding others.

"Didn't you hear me? Kouji's ride won't come for an hour. Why don't we get something to eat, Kouichi?" Takuya asked again, then his stomach involuntarily growled.

"I already ate. Go ahead and get something if you want, Takuya." Kouichi mumbled his reply, scanning the crowds of people running about the station.

"Oh, no. Kouji said for me to watch over you while he was gone. If he _does_ come earlier, and sees me chowing down and you not with me, he'd kill me!" Takuya rationalized, frowning.

"I'm fifteen, Takuya. Both you and Kouji need to realize I don't need looking after." Kouichi muttered and the train with newly boarded passengers sailed away from the station.

"I know that! Try explaining that to your overprotective younger twin brother." Takuya said and the both of them chuckled a little. "But just humor me and come to the vending machine with me! I'm gonna die if I don't go, and I'll die if I go without you!"

"You have odd rationalization, Takuya. Just go. Kouji would understand." Kouichi was having fun torturing his friend, smiling to himself as he watched the clock tick by.

"Aw, come on!"

"The train doesn't come for another forty-five minutes." Kouichi teased.

"Fine, I'm going." Takuya took a step away, as if threatening the other boy, but in a playful way.

"Fine, go." Kouichi said, not even batting an eye at the brunette.

"Leaving to get something to eat, now!" Another step away.

"Then why are you still here?" Kouichi's voice took on a singsong tone.

"AUGH!" Exasperated, Takuya pulled the elder twin by his arm to drag him away from his spot to the vending machines on the other side of the station.

"Hey! I said I'm not hungry!"

"Well, you're going to waste away just standing there, you know!" Takuya retorted, holding the other's arm with two hands to pull him along.

Once at the machine, Takuya took his time to stare into it and pick out what he wanted.

"Chips?" The brunette asked the other boy, who had his back on the side of the machine, arms crossed and eyes still trained to the clock.

"I said I'm not hungry." He muttered sourly.

"I was asking for your opinion."

"How should I know what you want to eat?"

"Sheesh, sorry!" Then Takuya pulled himself away from the snacks, shaking his head. "Well, nothing here looks good. How about we try the coffee shop?" Takuya turned to the shop right next to them and Kouichi looked as well.

"Can you just make up your mind? Kouji will be here soon."

"Stop worrying yourself! You're gonna get sick doing that you know." And Takuya dragged him into the shop, looking over the menu. "How about... tea? I know you like that, right, Kouichi? And I'll have... Genmaicha and I know you like the Red Berry Sencha... Okay?"

"Fine." Kouichi gave in and the clerk behind the counter got their orders, and Takuya left the money on the counter as they left, sipping on their drinks.

They came back to their places at five minutes until the train was supposed to arrive, much to Takuya's relief and Kouichi's annoyance.

"See? We're right on time."

"What if he already came and we missed him?"

"Then wouldn't he wait for us, Kouichi? Don't worry, we haven't missed him." But despite Takuya's assurance, Kouichi took a quick scan of the station, looking down the tunnel for the billionth time.

"There, is that the train?"

"It's a little early." Takuya said doubtfully.

"Well, maybe he's early." Kouichi bounced in his place in childish excitement, scanning the windows eagerly. But the doors opened and no one came to meet them. Kouichi's bouncing stopped and he glanced at the cancellation board to second check.

"He probably got on the next one. Be patient, Kouichi, sheesh." Takuya said and a pout crawled over Kouichi's lips. But then the next train came and left... without Kouji's return.

"Where is he? Did he miss his train?" Kouichi's tone was worried but Takuya rectified this with pure uninterest.

"Kouichi, don't freak out. If he really missed his train, he'd have taken another one." He said, then looked at a new oncoming train with hope.

Kouichi took a step forward, scanning the windows for the familiar face of his brother, but he was not there. More and more trains came and left until the two friends had overstayed four hours from when they expected Kouji to be home.

"It's late, Kou." Takuya sighed, unable to think of much to say. "Maybe he was kept over for another day."

"But wouldn't he have called?" Kouichi whimpered a little, unsure.

"Anyway, we should go—"

"NO!" As soon as the thought had crossed to Takuya's lips, it was pushed away. "No, I'm waiting for Kouji!" Kouichi insisted, stomping a foot.

"You're not a little kid anymore, Kouichi. There's no need for this." Takuya tried to soothe, but Kouichi didn't like his joking.

"I know that. But he promised me he'd come back as soon as possible." Kouichi huffed, turning away from the brunette.

"Maybe he really can't get home right now. Maybe something came up." The dark-haired boy fell to the ground stubbornly, sitting cross-legged and hands over his chest. Takuya sighed a little, "Come on, you can't stay here."

"Well... well..." Kouichi couldn't think of anything to say or do in response to that, rather than pout again.

"Look, Kouichi. I promise that we'll come back first thing in the mourning to wait for him."

"Kouji broke his promise, how can I be sure you'll keep yours?" Kouichi said sadly, his shoulders slumping a little.

"Because Kouji hasn't broken his promise. He'll be back as soon as he can. And neither of us would _try_ to break a promise to anyone. I know your brother, and I know it's true. You do too." There was silence from the other boy as Takuya came down to kneel next to the elder twin. The brunette pat his friends back comfortingly, asking, "Okay with you?"

There was a pause as Kouichi opened his mouth, then, "...Okay."

Takuya smiled a little as he helped the other to his feet, then lead him out of the station. "You can stay at my place, it's closer, kay?" A small absent nod came from Kouichi, then he looked back at the station. "Don't worry." Takuya soothed once more, taking his friends arm and draping it around his shoulders for support. "Kouji will be back soon, don't you worry."

—break—

"Hey, Kouichi, you look really tired. You okay, buddy?" Takuya asked in the mourning on their way to the train station.

"I'm fine, Takuya..." Kouichi murmured tiredly and unconvincingly, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"I'll get you some coffee when we get to the station, kay?"

"I said I'm fine."

"I know that's what you said." Takuya gave a smile but Kouichi was too tired to argue at that moment.

Once at the station, Kouichi was quickly dragged to the coffee shop from yesterday, Takuya's eyes scanning over the menu.

"Oh, Frappucinno looks good, eh?"

Kouichi mumbled an incoherent answer, flopping down into one of the chairs of the shop and laying his head on the table.

"Yeah... Frappucinno for the tired guy and... I guess Genmaicha for me this mourning." The clerk went to get the orders and Takuya took them to the table, setting the Frappucinno near to the elder twin who was hiding his eyes in his arms, away from the artificial subway light.

"Look, Kouichi. Kouji just couldn't get here yesterday, but he'll be right on his way today. He'll come through the station and be totally sorry for not being there last night and he'll get you a present just to ask for forgiveness."

"He wouldn't do that..." Kouichi mumbled tiredly into his arms.

"Sure he would. He'll get you a giant teddy bear and then realize you don't want it and so he'll go out to get you a big fluffy stuffed lion instead and be totally sorry when he comes." Takuya rationalized, sipping at his tea.

There was no answer, but there was a light sigh that sounded... a little like...

"Kouichi, are you snoring?" Again, no reply and sure enough, the boy had fallen asleep on the coffee shop table. "Sorry I'm so boring." Takuya chuckled under his breath, then leaned back into his chair to sip the contents of his tea. "I guess no harm in letting him sleep, though." The brunette gave a shrug, then started to watch the clock as the trains ran by.

Kouichi woke up a few hours later, feeling dizzy. The Frappucinno set in front of him had thawed out to a little less than room temperature by now and Kouichi sluggishly drank it down, spotting the clock and searching for his goggle-headed companion.

"Good to see you're awake!" Takuya gave his friend a jolt on the back, which almost sent the drink onto the floor.

"Thanks, I really needed that..." Kouichi muttered darkly, then checked the clock again. "Did Kouji come yet?" He asked, more eagerly and with more light in his eyes.

"Erm... no..." Takuya rubbed the back of his head, watching Kouichi frown. "Hey, hey! It's alright! Maybe he just overslept."

"Maybe he did this, maybe he did that... surely he has a great explanation, I promise he'll be here as soon as possible." Kouichi mocked, glaring at the table.

"Aw, don't look at it like that, man. Don't do that." Takuya frowned and pat his friends back warmly. "I've never seen you act like this. C'mon, it's not all that bad."

Kouichi suddenly faltered, then buried his eyes into his arms. "...You're right, Takuya... sorry..." He mumbled, then looked up again almost helplessly at the brunette, who had his firey eyes trained on him seriously. "I just... I feel... like Kouji broke his promise..."

"There's gotta be an explanation, though, Kouichi. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess..." A small pause as the black-haired teen took a sip of his drink. "I just... this is the first time he's left me... you know, since the Digital World stuff happening and all."

"Hey, I know, I know." Takuya soothed. "But you know he'll come back for you. Just gotta be patient."

"...yeah." A small sigh escaped the elder twin. "I feel sorta... lost... sad... without him here..." he admitted, then he yawned.

"Haha, slept for three hours and still tired, Kouichi?"

"Meh, don't bug me..." Kouichi smiled a bit at his friend, then the both of them went to the benches to wait for trains.

"Are we gonna do this all day?" Takuya asked carefully.

"You can go if you want... but you know, when Kouji comes..."

"Right, right. Kouji will kill me and all... gotcha." They both smirked a little.

"Oh and Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"What's up?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" The brunette gave the elder twin a slightly-confused look, but Kouichi only shook his head for an answer, then switched to watching the clock.

Another hour went past and the day edged onto afternoon, the two friends going to other shops around the train station to get stuff to eat.

"We will be experiencing some harsher weather this afternoon, so trains may be cancelled until the storm passes." The weather announced in a nearby shop with a television hanging in the corner for customers to watch.

Kouichi and Takuya glanced at eachother, then ran to the station where Kouji's train was supposed to be, checking the cancellations...

"Looks like Kouji won't be able to make it in tonight..." Takuya noticed sadly, then looked at the other boy who's eyes were glued to the board. Then his gaze shifted to the outside of the train station.

"What storm? I don't see any storm! Just some stinking dark clouds! What are they gonna do?" But as soon as his angry shout left him, the sky thundered a response and it began to downpour outside.

"Spoken like a true psychic." Takuya muttered with a half-joking smile.

"...I hate storms."

—break—

They both came to Takuya's home soaking wet, dripping water like crazy.

"Stupid cab... stupid rain... I can't believe we had to walk." Takuya said, wiping himself down with a towel.

"You're the one that used up all the money on tea!" Kouichi retorted, grabbing the towel from his friend and wiping himself off.

"Well, sorry! It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't raining."

"You know what, you jinxed us!" Kouichi suddenly shouted and Takuya scoffed.

"What? By saying Kouji will come home with a broken leg? He hasn't even come home yet!" Takuya shouted back, throwing his hands up into the air.

"He promised he'd be back!" Kouichi's eyes closed in suppressed anger and sadness... and then suddenly, he coughed harshly, bending over and covering his mouth.

Takuya was silent for a moment, worry replacing his pent-up anger. "...Hey, buddy... you don't sound so good." He said matter-of-factly.

Once his coughing subsided, Kouichi panted a little to get air back into his lungs. "I'm fine!" He said hoarsely, not convincing the other a bit.

Takuya looked at the ground and silence fell between them. "Well, you should change into some dry cloths to stem off whatever cold you've got coming." Takuya said after a moment, and Kouichi nodded absently, then went into Takuya's room to change.

"I'm not getting... a cold." Kouichi muttered as he closed the brunette's door, trying to stifle another cough.

"Sure, buddy. Whatever..."

—break—

The rain was still pouring well into the next day, Takuya and Kouichi deciding to stay home until the storm cleared to go back to the station. It was about five when the water stopped falling and about seven when the pair finally headed out to the train station, packing some extra cash for their ride home and for food.

"Didn't I tell you you'd get sick?" Takuya asked, once him and Kouichi had hovered back into the train station to sit on the benches once more.

"I'm not... sick..." Kouichi said weakly, arms pillowed behind his head so he could lay down on the seat.

"Cause I can get some aspirin, you know." Takuya muttered, watching as a train departed.

"It's just... a cough..." Kouichi mumbled, eyes closing.

"Yeah, and you're exhausted. If you want I can wait for him and you could go get some shut-eye at my place."

"What about Kouji... killing you if you're not with me?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya pondered this for a second... "Well, if I let you get sick, Kouji'd kill me anyways. So, there."

Kouichi made some incoherent grunt and turned to lay on his side, arm bent under his head.

"Or I could buy you a pillow and blanket and you could sleep here..." Takuya said, leaning back into the bench.

There was silence for a while, where there were no trains in the station for a minute or so, neither of the two friends saying much to one another. Then Kouichi sighed.

"I miss Kouji..." The elder twin mumbled out of misery and Takuya frowned.

"...You know, I think you're suffering from Separation Anxiety, buddy." Kouichi's eyes turned to give the brunette a look.

"Hm... I'm surprised you even know what that is, Takuya..." Kouichi mumbled, cracking a smile.

"Hey! I very well know what it is." Takuya said, trying to make himself sound smart and crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Now you're just being evil, Kouichi." Takuya said and Kouichi smirked a little.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

The brunette cleared his throat. "You know, when people get separated they get depressed. Easy as that." The goggled-boy closed his eyes and nodded, listening to Kouichi's soft giggling.

"Sure... whatever..."

The two of them sat there for an hour... then another hour... then another couple of hours... until it was about eleven at night and both were fixing to fall asleep. Kouichi had dozed off a few times and by then he was snoring soundly. Takuya had tried his best to stay up, but since he didn't want to spend money on caffinated drinks, he was loosing this battle.

"Kouichi..." Takuya's jaw cracked an almighty yawn before he continued. "Kouichi, maybe we should just go home and wait for Kouji to come..."

One eye slowly opened, "No... he promised he'd come home soon." Kouichi murmured tiredly, then coughed a little.

"Buddy, you're sick... Kouji will come home later... and I'm tired..." Another yawn from the brunette and he glanced at the clock. "It's eleven-fifty, Kou... le's go..."

Kouichi shook his head. "I'm waiting for Kouji." He said stubbornly.

"Augh... okay, one more hour... then we're going home." Takuya said and Kouichi nodded at him, then closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

Takuya shifted in his spot for a more comfortable position, then relaxed a little, checking the clock again.

"At one o'clock, we'll go..." He murmured to himself, his vision slowly fading black. "In one hour..." and then his eyes closed.

—break—

"Ack!" Takuya shot straight up out of a dead slumber, succeeding in waking his companion.

"Wha... what's wrong, Takuya?" Kouichi yawned a bit and Takuya blinked, wiping his eyes tiredly and straightening, then checked the clock.

"Oh, gosh it's four-fourteen..." Takuya muttered, making himself tired by looking at the time.

"...How in the world did you wake yourself up?" Kouichi suddenly wondered, sitting up on the bench as well.

"I have no idea..." Takuya said sleepily, then stretched and got up off of the bench, helping the other boy to his feet. "Let's just go home now. Kouji will know where to find us..." With that said, Kouichi's face fell sullenly and he moved sulkily along with Takuya, heading out of the station, when...

There was a loud, blaring train horn sounding in the very distance of the tunnel. Takuya and Kouichi turned around in sudden surprise to watch the light from the machine make its way into the station. A sleek-looking train pulled up, with very few passengers, one of which was none other than—

"Kouji!!!" Kouichi's lethargy and sadness raced through him and was left behind as the boy ran to his brother, almost tackling him to the ground. The younger twin caught him, and they embraced tightly.

"I am so so so sorry, Kouichi!" Kouji said into his twin's hair as they hugged. "The storm was going and it pushed back all the train departure times and I tried to get a cab..." Kouji shook his head while he explained.

"That's okay." Kouichi reassured, burring his face into Kouji's jacket. "I don't care... you're here now and that's all that matters!"

"Still, I have to make it up to you," but before Kouji could let go, Takuya came up behind the two, with a triumphant smile.

"And so the hero returns!" Takuya said boldly and the twins slowly unhooked from one another, but still had their hands around eachother.

"Yeah, yeah... sorry about that. The stupid storm kept me locked up in the station for almost a whole day before I could get onto this one." Kouji thumbed at the train behind him, which had started to leave the station.

"Yeah, I know about that storm-junk. But what about the first day? The day right before the storm? Was the meeting held over?" Takuya asked and Kouichi even looked at his twin in question. But Kouji gave them both odd looks in return.

"The day before the storm? I was still at the meeting. I told you that it would last for three days, right?" Kouji explained, looking at his brother and best friend.

"...And on the third day from when you left, you didn't come home..." Takuya said, now getting confused.

"No, no. I left, then for the next three days the meeting took place." Kouji gave his friend a 'Duh-didn't-you-know-that' glare, smirking a little.

Kouichi pondered the calculations in his head a moment. "Oh. Then that means we didn't have to wait for you that day." Then a small, tired smile slid onto the elder-twins lips. Kouji gave his brother an odd, questioning look, then a scan.

"Kouichi... you look awful! How long were you waiting for me again?" He asked suspiciously, giving Takuya a penetrating glare.

"Uhm... we were only... uh... three days?" Takuya rubbed the back of his head and Kouji shook his head.

"Look, I'm really sorry for that, Kou." The younger said to his twin, giving him a steady look. "And I got you something to make up for it."

"Wha...?" Kouichi's jaw fell a little and Takuya stared also, bewildered and curious.

Kouji rummaged in his bag, then pulled out something that he concealed behind him.

"I'm... well, I know it's stupid and corney... but... I really am sorry... so, here."

And Kouji held out a little stuffed white lion, with big blue eyes and fluffy main and tale. And Takuya burst out laughing.

—The End!—

Ended on a little humor note there. Not bad, really. But not the greatest. It really was pointless, but just something to get up for the holidays.

Genmaicha- a traditional favorite in Japan, steamed green tea is blended with roasted rice. Refreshing and comforting, with a toasty aroma and a nutty taste. Makes a delicious breakfast tea.

Red Berry Sencha- The sweet tang of strawberries and raspberries adds a lively fruity twist to the fresh taste of Japanese green tea. Makes a delicious iced tea.

Information came from http//www. thefragrantleaf. com/ japangreentea.html for those of you who care...

And information on upcoming stories can be found on my profile. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
